The Mockingjay's Shadow
by Peetniss-Fourtris-Awesomness
Summary: Willow Mellark is the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. When Annie Cresta calls them to arrange a visit, her mother invites Annie's son, Finn, as well. Her friend Aida (Johanna Mason's daughter), who comes as well, is a constant pain- she won't shut up about Finn! However, something much more exciting happens. Gale hawthorne makes a comeback- this time with his son.


**Hi, so this is my first fanfic. I tried my best, so please no flames. Keep in mind I may not be the best writer, I'm twelve. Also, please review. IDEAS ARE VERY WELCOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games (though i wish i did. also harry potter.)**

* * *

**WILLOW POV**

I jog out to the meadow, where my archery trainer always meets me. "Kaia!" I yell, searching the field for her. Suddenly, a neon paintball whizzes past my ear. Of course. Kaia is always doing this. Without a second thought, I shoot it. Bullseye. In the corner of my eye, I see three more paintballs coming from the direction. Inwardly, I scoff- She makes this too easy for me. I know, however, that this is only a warm up.

"Ok, alright, don't shoot me" Kaia steps out of the woods, smiling. "Good job. Now, lets actually do something." I grin, always up for a challenge.

I return to my house, aching, exhausted, and still excited to show my mother what I did. I show off for a minute in the backyard, knowing full well that my mother can see how good I am.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Katniss gazed out the window as her daughter trained - she was getting better by the second. Soon she would be able to do better that Katniss herself. Katniss couldn't help but see herself in willow. But if willow ever had to go through the hunger games… Just then Peeta walked into the room carrying a lopsided cake, followed by a grinning Jay. "I made it by myself," he practically exploded "dad didn't even help!" I smiled and told him to go tell Willow. Peeta set down the cake and sat next to Katniss. "What happened?" Katniss leaned on Peeta's shoulder. "I saw her shooting – I used to train like that. Then I imagined her in the Hunger Games," she shuddered, "It was horrible." Peeta seemed to understand "don't worry, Katniss. She will never go through that. You know I won't let that happen. You wouldn't let it happen either." Katniss managed a weak smile and looked up at her husband. He always knew exactly what to say.

* * *

**WILLOW POV**

"Willow! Time for dinner!" I turn around and sprint to the house. While stuffing my face with dad's (amazing) pancakes, I turn my attention to Jay.

"Hey, Jabberjay," I say to him, knowing he hates that name " I know that it was you who took my shampoo, so you are going to give it back right now, or I am going to get to it an your face will smell like tropical paradise." My mother sends me a warning look, but dad just smiles at me

"I think he deserves it," dad says, taking my side. " I think he might even want it. Why else would he steal the shampoo?" my mother shakes her head.

"I think your father has turned into a 14 year old along with Wil. Why me?" she pleads at the sky dramatically. Suddenly, I hear her phone go off. She shuts the screen door for some privacy, but I can't help but listen in. I mean, that thing in her pockets rings but once an year! While Dad and Jay debate about whether Jay stole my shampoo to impress some girl, I steal outside and hide behind the pine tree. I hear snippets of conversation.

"Annie? Is that really you? " " How is Finnick jr. doing?" "Of course! When do think you could come?" "I'll call Johanna." I clamber back inside the screen door just in time. My mother tries to get dad and Jay's attention, but fails. She grabs the cake and shouts loudly,

" Another word and the cake gets it!" I burst out laughing. I swear Jay has wet his pants! She continues, "So, Annie Cresta called today," she gives my shocked father a look. "She's coming to visit a week from now with Finnick jr. They're going to stay for a month at least. I'm also going to check if Johanna can come with Aida." The room was silent for second. Then mom was attacked with questions.

"Who's Annie Cresta?"

"Do you know how long Aida and Aunt Jo are going to stay?"

"Annie- we haven't seen or heard of her in years!"

Mom then explained that Annie Cresta was an "old friend" from times past. She also said that we were to call her "Aunt Annie" it sounded a bit formal to me, but I'm sure I'll get used to it when I meet her. "Who's Finnick? Is he a boy? 'Cause I'm surrounded by girls and I think I'm dying." Jay says sarcastically. My mom rolls her eyes. "Yes, he's a boy. But he's fifteen." She eyes Willow. "That doesn't matter!" Jay yells, elated, "He's still a guy!" Dad pretends to be hurt. "Who is… younger than 20!" I roll my eyes. Jabberjay is exactly the name for him.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

ICE. Or is it water? No matter what it is, it's all over my face, running down my neck, my back, and my warm bed. JAY IS SO GOING TO GET IT! "JAY, YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT!" I holler from the top of the stairs. Jay is already downstairs, a devilish grin splitting his face. I practically fall down the stairs and scream all the while. Only later does it occur to me- I must have looked like a dancing rhinoceros that's running for its life while on fire. "JAY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CUT YOU INTO PERFECT LITTLE CUBES!" He sticks his tongue out at me. I see red. I bolt towards him, only to be restrained by a pair of strong arms, toned from many years working at the bakery, followed by many years of restraining me, or Jay, or my mother (when she got MAD). "LEMEGOOOOOOO!" I scream, and shout, and let it all out (if you know what I mean) while my mother talks at jay. It's not like he's actually listening; only savoring my anger. Steam is practically pouring out of my ears. You know, like one of those ridiculous cartoons. Yes, I have gotten to the point where I have to compare myself to a ridiculous cartoon. I hear mom ground Jay, and his face falls. Ha, take that, sucker! Then mom reminds me that Aida is coming today. Also that other kid… Finn something. I skip taking a shower (since that is already taken care of, thanks to jay) and throw on the first thing I see in the closet. I don't really care what I wear. Then I redo my hair into a fishtail braid. I've found that my hair always slips out of ponytails, Dutch braids like my mom's are way too complicated and take too much time, and regular braids just kind of… make me look stupid. So I basically do a fishtail each day. When I come down, I see dad's made deviled eggs. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I whip my head around and dash to the front door. I don't care how juvenile it looks, but I want to be the first to be at the door. _Always_. When I open the door, I'm disappointed to see that it's not Aida. But hey- she is pretty annoying (in a she's-my-friend-and-i-won't-call-her-anything-but way.) The woman in front of me is stunningly beautiful, with a black waterfall of hair and porcelain doll features. She has a certain feel to her. It's as if you are floating high up on a cloud- nothing real is real anymore. In a word, she's slightly whimsical. In a good way. Then I see the boy beside her. In a nutshell, male model material. In a coconut shell, sandy, wavy hair, sea-blue eyes, tan, tall, basically a perfect example of what my (crazy, may i add) friends would call gorgeous. But hey- I wont judge this book by its cover. You never know what's inside, and it's what's inside that counts. "Hello," the black haired woman says. Wow, even her voice is cool (sort of airy and lilting... kind of) "Are you... Willow? Willow?" by this point, Jay, Dad, and Mom have arrived. My dad looks delighted "Hello, Annie! It's been so long!" My mother is not the kind of person who shouts or shows a lot of emotion, but her eyes say it all. She's tearing up. I wouldn't be lying if i said i've never seen her do that (during the daytime. at night... well, she has extreme nightmares) while my parents and Annie have a mini reunion, i turn around to see the guy staring at me. "Hi," I say, quite lamely. "Hey..." I can almost touch the awkwardness- it feels hairy and disgusting. I never thought i would be glad to hear Jay's voice, but suddenly I am. "SO... You come from the fishing district, right? what kind of pranks can you play? Are they all fish related? or do you use seaweed?" while Jay prattles on, I decide to call Aida. stealing away into my room, I ring her up. "Aida? ugh, help me out and come soon." "why? Aida asks "because," i say, exasperated, "just because."


End file.
